yamacleiverfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Republika Mardinu
}}|F0E68C|A8D3FF}}; font-size:1px; height:3px;" | |- | colspan="2" style="background-color:#FFFFFF; text-align:center; font-size:120%; border-bottom:1px solid #AAAAAA;" |'Republika Mardinu' मर्दन गणराज्य trl. Mardana gaṇarājya ang. Republic of Mardin |- |120px|center|Flaga Mardinu||100px|center|Godło Mardinu |- |style="background-color:Khaki" |nazwa polska |Republika Mardinu |- |style="background-color:Khaki"|nazwa oryginalna |Republic of Mardin |- |style="background-color:Khaki"|języki urzędowe |angielski, esperanto |- | style="background-color:Khaki"|języki używane |angielski, hindi, urdu, bengali i jeszcze ok. 40 innych |- |style="background-color:Khaki"| stolica |Al - Mahasa |- | style="background-color:Khaki"|ustój polityczny |Federacja |- | style="background-color:Khaki"|głowa Państwa |Prezydent Charles Manners |- |style="background-color:Khaki"|szef Rządu |Premier Johnny Cleiver |- |style="background-color:Khaki"|powierzchnia |3.619.580 km² |- |style="background-color:Khaki"|ludność |558.599.331 mln mieszk. |- |style="background-color:Khaki"|gęstość |154.3 os/km² |- |style="background-color:Khaki"|waluta | |- |style="background-color:Khaki"|strefa czasowa UTC: |br /> +5.00, +5.30., +6.00 |- |style="background-color:Khaki"|telefon kierunkowy |+ |- |style="background-color:Khaki"|rejestracje samochowe |MAR |- |style="background-color:Khaki"|Domena internetowa |.mr |- |colspan="2" align="center" style="background-color:"|thumb|300px |} Republika Mardinu - ( w hindi मर्दन गणराज्य trl. Mardan gaṇarājya) to państwo leżące w Południowej Azji na terenach Indii i Pakistanu. Historia Mardinu Osobny artykuł: Historia Mardinu Podział admnistracyjny Mardinu Osobny artykuł: Podział administracyjny Mardinu Od 1995 roku obowiązuje nowy podział administracyjny w Mardnie. Państwo dzieli się na stany, których jest 12, jednego regionu wydzielonego (Al - Mahasa), dwóch terytorii związkowowych i jednego zamorskiego (Departament). Polityka *Ustrój i polityka : Republika Federalna Osobny artykuł: Narodowy Kongres *Parlament: Trzy izbowy Kongres (710 członków) i Zgromadzenie Narodowe Mardinu *Konstytucja Mardinu z 1995 roku Stosunki międzynarodowe Mardin obecnie utrzymuje kontakty i ma ambasadę we wszystkich krajach, oprócz: Somalii, Korei Północnej, Kuby oraz Wenezueli. Do państw nieuznawanych przez Mardin należą: *Kosowo *Abchazja *Cypr Północny *Górski Karabach *Naddniestrze *Somaliland *Palestyna *Sahara Zachodnia thumb|450px|Mapa stosunków międzynarodowych Państwa, w ktorych stacjonują wojska Mardinu: *Afganistan (3.400) *Cieśnina Ormuz (200) *Czad (4.500) *Irak (4000) *Kaszmir (7.500) *Kazachstan (100) *Kurdystan (300) *Korea Północna (4.000) *Sudan (5.000) *Pakistan (6.000) Jednak rząd Johnny'ego Cleivera planuje wycofać wojsko z Afganistanu do końca 2012. Stolica Osobny artykuł: Stolice Mardinu Osobny artykuł: Al-Mahasa Stolicą Mardinu jest Al-Mahasa. Nowe zaprojektowane przez Johnny'ego Cleivera. Jest to największe miasto pod względem zajmowanej powierzchni jak i ludności. Została ona zaprojektowana przez Johnny'ego Cleivera i szkockiego architekta Jowana Wollena. Budowa tego nowego miasta rozpoczęła się w 1988 roku,. została wybudowana w ciągu 10 lat. W 2001 roku, czyli po 3 latach od zakończenia budowy mieszkało w stolicy już prawie 3,5 mln, a w 2007 roku 9,4 mln. Liczba ludności aglomeracji pod koniec 2010 roku wynosiła 17 mln, a miasta 13,8. Większość ludzi przenosi się do stolicy, ponieważ inne miasta są przeludnione i nie są w stanie zapewnić godnego domu tylu ludziom. Natomiast stolica została tak zaprojektowana by w wieżowcach mieszkalnych mogło zamieszkać jak najwięcej ludzi. Demografia *Liczba ludności: 550 000 000 *Gęstość zaludnienia: 342 osób/km² *Główne miasta: **Al-Mahasa– 13,5 mln (zespół miejski: 28,0 mln), **Kalkuta – 4,6 mln (zespół miejski: 14,9 mln), **Ahmadabad – 3,8 mln (zespół miejski: 5,2 mln), **Surat – 3,1 mln (zespół miejski: 4,9 mln) **Kanpur – 3,0 mln (zespół miejski: 3,3 mln) Wyznania *hinduiści – 36,4% *muzułmanie – 14,6% *chrześcijanie –34,8 % *sikhowie –5,2 % (gł. w Pendżabie) *buddyści –3,7 % *dżiniści– 1,3 % *żydzi, parsowie, bahaici - 0,8 % *ateiści,bezwyznaniowy - 2,2 % Kultura Wszystkie poniżej święta są wolne od pracy: Jako dni wolne w tygodniu wystpuje: *Niedziela Gospodarka Gospodarka w Mardinie jest rozwijająca się. Korzystny wpływ na nią ma brak bezpośredniej wojny czy zagrożeń z państw ościennych. Struktura PKB: rolnictwo 25% przemysł 15% usługi 60% Główne towary eksportowane: ropa naftowa i jej produkty, nawozy sztuczne, gaz ziemny, przetwory rybne, herbata, ryż, yamaryż. Główne towary importowane: maszyny, urządzenia, sprzęt transp, żywność *Hodowla: bydło, trzoda, owce, kozy *Uprawy: pszenica, kukurydza, proso i sorgo, ryż,yamaryż *Elektrownie: cieplne, atomowe *Przemysł wydobywczy: ropa naftowa, węgiel kamienny, węgiel brunatny, rudy żelaza, rudy chromu, cynk, złoto. *Przemysł przetwórczy: hutniczy, odzieżowy, elektromaszynowy *Rolnictwo: tytoń, palma, herbata, kauczuk, juta, kawa, bawełna, banany. Komunikacja i Transport Wraz z reformą Komunikacji i Transportu w 1993 nastał przełom w komunikacji w Mardinie. Obecnie istnieje kilka autostrad łączące wiele odległych ze sobą miejsc. Na przykład połączenie Karaczi - Kalkuta. Stan dróg i autostrad w Indiach W Indiach stan dróg i autostrad nie jest aż tak tragiczny, ponieważ istnieje już i są realizowane projekty i budowy autostrad w Indiach. Są to między innymi drogi MH-1,MH-8 ,MH-10, MH-23, itp. Kolej Dużą uwagę na przełomie września i października 2009 zwrócił minister Transportu kolejowego Nasser al-Mahum el-Elloh, ponieważ zaproponował zmniejsze ilości dróg na korzyść kolei. A ponieważ koleje są tańsze i mniej zanieszyszczają powietrza, dlatego ten środek transportu będzie efektywniejszy, tańszy, szybszy i ekologiczny. Za Transport Kolei odpowiada firma i instytucja MSK(Mardiński System Komunikacyjny). Warunki naturalne Klimat Zatoka Perska Klimat zwrotnikowy kontynentalny suchy. Średnia temperatura stycznia 12 °C, lipca 35 °C. Zimy chłodne, silne północne wiatry z burzami piaskowymi. Lato suche i gorące, często temperatura przekracza +50 °C. Opady – wyłącznie deszcze w półroczu letnim, często ulewne; śr. opady roczne 100-200 mm. thumb|300px|występowanie klimatu zwrotnikowego. Zatoka Perska należy do niego Pakistan Terytorium Pakistanu położone jest w dwóch strefach klimatycznych: - klimat podzwrotnikowy wybitnie suchy - wyżyna i górska część kraju - klimat zwrotnikowy monsunowy - Nizina Indusu Średnia temperatura powietrza w czerwcu wynosi: - 40°C - Sindh - max. 54°C - Pustynia Thar Zimą w Sindh temperatury spadają do 16°C. Roczna suma opadów atmosferycznych kształtuje się następująco: - 750-1200 mm - południowe stoki Himalajów - 100 mm - Pustynia Thar - 50 mm - Pustynie Beludżystanu Indie Zwrotnikowy, na północy zwrotnikowo-monsunowy, na południowym zachodzie wilgotny, stopniowo przechodzi w suchy w zachodniej części Niziny Hindustańskiej, w Karakorum i Himalajach podzwrotnikowy górski. W wyższych partiach gór zima trwa 6 miesięcy. Częste cyklony połączone z wielkimi ulewami w okresie przejściowym między monsunem letnim a zimowym. Średnia temperatura w styczniu wynosi od ok. +15 °C u podnóża Himalajów do ok. +28 °C na południu. W maju, który jest najcieplejszym miesiącem roku, temperatury wynoszą +27 do +30 °C, z wyjątkiem pustyni Thar gdzie temperatura osiąga +36 °C. W Delhi dochodzi nawet do +43 °C. Główne rzeki: *Ganges *Indus *Brahmaputra Kategoria:Geografia Kategoria:Mardin Kategoria:Polityka